What if?
by crazylildepphead
Summary: Have you ever thought what would have happened if Anthony didn't burst into Sweeney's when he was about to give to the Judge "the closest shave he will ever know" ? Or how about when Mr T and Mrs Lovett talked about the future? Hm?
1. Chapter 1

**-A.N. So fellows, This is probably going to be a multi-chapter fanfic. Eventual Sweenet ;) **

What if ?

Sweeney Todd was cleaning his razor from all the blood. How dared that itallian bastard threaten him ? He deserved to die.

Suddenly the bell to his door jingled and Mrs Lovett entered.

"Well ,sure that boy drinks a lot!" She said while closing the door behind her."He's going to drink all the gin I have...When is that bloody italian coming back anyways?"

"He won't be coming back."

Sweeney turned around to face her. She gasped as soon as she saw his bloodstained shirt.

"Mr T, you didn't!" She said wide-eyed. She approached the chest and opened it only to be shocked when she saw Pirelli's body in it.

"Are you bonking mad? Killed a man that have done you no wrong?!"

"He reckognised me from the past. Tried to blackmail me, get half of my profits." The barber said while still cleaning is razor.

"Ah , that's a different matter then..."Said the baker and opened the chest again." Ew , a lot of blood. Oh well, poor bugger..." Sweeney watched with fascination as the woman in front of him carefully took the italian's purse and stuffed it in between her breasts. _That woman surely is a bloody wonder..._He thought and moved towards the window.

"Wot are we goin' to do about the boy then?"She asked .

"Send him up."Sweeney simply stated.

"Oh there's no need to Mr T, he's just a little boy."She pittied the lad, he has been through a lot.

"Send him up!"Sweeney said again.

"Now Mr T, leave the boy alone. I can keep him. I was thiking that he can help me with the shop, me poor knees can't bear me anymore..."

The barber gave up."Fine , keep the boy."

Suddenly his eye caught the judge and the Beadle approaching his shop.

"The judge! "He said and a rush of excited flashed through him. "Get out!"He said to the baker but she stood still. "GET OUT!"He growled once again and she obeyed.

Sweeney panicked as he noticed the blood on his shirt and looked around his parlor to find a coat or something . He quickly grabbed his barbering coat and the bell on his door jingled once again. The barber turned around to "welcome" his "customer". Judge Turpin was standing before him and Sweney felt a slight chill run through his body.

"Mr Todd?" Turpin asked watching Sweeney suspiciously.

"At your service! An honour to have you as a customer my lord." Sweeney said putting on a fake smile and taking a small bow.

"You know me sir?" Turpin asked .

"Who in this great world does not know the great Judge Turpin? What can I do today for you sir? A stylish trimming of the hair? Soothing skin massage? Sit sir! Sit" Sweeney said and motioned for him to sit on his chair.

_**(In the meanwhile they sing "Pretty women" and everyting happens as it did in the movie, I was just to lazy and didn't want to write the whole thing ;) )**_

"Pretty women sir! Pretty women yes! Pretty women ! Pretty women !" Sweeney and Turpin sang and the barber got closer and closer to the Judge's neck without him noticing. He suddenly pressed his "friend" deep in the man's flesh.

Blood was flying in every direction , staining the window, the chair and Sweeney himself from head to toe. Whe the judge finally passed out Sweeney pulled the lever and watched with satisfaction as Turpin's dead body slid to the bakehouse and hitted , head first, the cold floor. The trap door closed and Sweeney took out his razor and admired how it glisted in the light.

He began singing "Rest now my friend, rest now forever..."

He kneeled down and placed his beloving razor, that was now covered in blood on the floor.

**-A/N Should I continue this. If you want me to, review. (Please review I really want to continue this! :3) No pressure of course...**


	2. Chapter 2

**-A/N 2nd chapter! I'm glad you like it! Now, I know that it is very short but don't worry , I'll expand my chapters . Anyways, this chapter may seem a little creepy to some of you , I don't know. Whatever, just read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd or any of its characters. All rights belong to Tim Burton and Stephen Sondheim.**

Chapter 2

Mrs Lovett finished cleaning the tables after the dinner rush and then walked to the door. She turnded the "open" sign so it said "closed" and then locked the door.

After that, she descended the stairs to the bakehouse to chop up Mr T's victim's from the day.

She approached the pile of bodies and eyed them to decide which one she would begin with. Suddenly , she saw someone who looked quite familliar. She turned the body around to see his face. She gasped as soon as she saw that it was Judge Turpin's body. Then, a huge grin spread on her face, she decided he should be the one she would start with, and then maybe she would pay Mr Todd a visit.

-xXXx-

Sweeney Todd was siting on his chair ,staring at the ceiling. He finally got revenge from the man that ruined his perfect life. For the first time after 15 years he was truly relaxed. _But now what? _He thought. _What am I supposed to do now?Sail the seas and leave this town forever? No, I couldn't leave Mrs Lovett alone, could I?_

He heard footsteps, someone was coming up the stairs. He lifted his head to see who it was. Mrs Lovett entered the room, smiling and holding a plate in one hand.

She approached him without saying a thing , she just layed the plate to his direction.

He stared at her raising an eyebrow."What is that?" He asked.

"It's judge..."She said making Sweeney's eyes widen. "Hot, out of the oven... Thought you might want a bite..."Mrs Lovett said smiling from ear to ear.

Sweeney looked at her with awe and smiled back to her. "Mrs Lovett, you truly are a bloody wonder. Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always..."With that he took the meat pie in his hand and slowly took a large bite from it, never breaking eye contact with the baker.

"How is it luv?"She asked.

Sweeney swallowed and then licked his fingers one by one, still his eyes never leaving hers. "Delicious!" He said with te lowest and most seductive voice he could manage.

**-A/N What did you think? Should I keep going or not? REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews always make me smile :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**-A/N The last chapter I posted was a little too short I decided to write another one and post this too. I want to thank bellovettrix for reviewing and keep reading my stories ;). Anyways , enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3

It was a rainy afternoon and Sweeney Todd was at his parlor shaving one of the few customers he had that day.

After the Judge died he had promised to Mrs Lovett that he wouldn't kill anyone else . This irritated him a little but it was also nice that he started working as a barber again.

He finished of the customer and wiped his face with the cloth.

"We're done ,sir."He said. The man said nothing, he just gave Sweeney the money and left.

Sweeney stared out of the big window and noticed than neither Mrs Lovett had a lot of customers that day , which made sense of course since it was now raining cats and dogs.

He suddenly craved a nice glass of gin so he quickly got downstairs and entered the pie shop. He found Mrs Lovett washing the dishes.

"Oh ,hello luv!" She said when she noticed him. "Need anythin' ?"

"I just came for a glass of gin." He said and started searching for a bottle.

"Oh sorry luv, we're out. Toby drank all of it last night and I didn't have the time to go get some. Would you like some Ale instead?"

Mr Todd sighed in annoyance. _Damn that little alcoholic..._ "Sure, it'll do. " He said and went to grab a glass of Ale.

Suddenly he heard glass shuttering and Mrs Lovett letting out a small gasp. He turned to see what happened. Apparently a glass slipped from her hands and broke into the sink.

He approached her to help her clean up . He noticed that there was also blood in the sink .

"Mrs Lovett , you're bleeding ."He said stating the obvious.

"Well thank you Captain obvious..."She said , slight annoyance in her tone.

"You should get the pieces of glass and bandage it before it gets infected."

"Right.." She looked her hand and tried to remove a rather large piece of glass from her hand. Sweeney saw her face twisting in pain.

"Let me see that." He said taking her hand in his. He tried to ignore the fact that she was staring him. "It has gotten quite deep in your hand. This might hurt a little..." He carefully took the piece of glass out of her hand and tossed it away. He then removed the smaller pieces .

"Wash your hand from all that blood." He said and she did as she was told. In the meanwhile he went to fetch a bandage from the bathroom. When he returned he carefully grabbed her hand once again and wrapped the bandage around it.

"Here you go." He said finishing off but not letting go of her hand.

"Thank you, Mr T." She said and looked deep into his eyes.

Sweeney was lost in her gaze . He stood there and admired her big brown eyes, they were filled with love and care. Her intense gaze made him melt.

Toby who just entered the shop broke them apart , that special moment the had just shared was over.

"Mum ! "The boy said. "Wot happened to your hand?" He eyed Sweeney suspiciously.

"Oh nothing luv, just a little accident...Thank God,Mr Todd was here and helped me out."

"I should get going..." Sweeney said and got out of the shop casting Nellie one last glance.

**-A/N What did you think? Free cookies to anyone who reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-A/N So here's Chapter 4 . I know that the previous chapter was really fluff-ish and a little OOC so I tried t o fix this a little by bringing the real demon barber of Fleet Street , the crazy murderer we all love. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I did own Sweeney Todd Sweeney and Nellie would end up together.**

Chapter 4

It was a warm morning in London , Eleanor Lovett had just woken up , a smile plastered on her face. She had had a wonderful dream about the barber upstairs last night. Her smile grew even larger (if that was possible) as she thought back on the previous evening's events. His large hand surrounding hers, his dark black orbs never leaving her eyes, if he had kept staring at her like that for a little longer she would have surely melt.

She got out of bed and got dressed. She walked into the parlor finding Toby asleep on the floor , bottle of gin in hand. She ignored the boy and walked into her kitchen and started preparing breakfast, the huge smile still had its place on her face.

After she had set the table she placed some of the food on a tray and went upstairs to the barber shop.

She opened the door slowly , balancing the tray on her hip . The infamous barber was probably in not one of his best moods, he was staring blankly out of the window and had one of his razors in hand.

"Morning Mr T!" She said merilly hoping that she could cheer him up.

He just replied with a grunt.

"Brought ya some breakfast luv." She said carefully placing the tray on top of the chest that used to contain Pirelli's body. "Beautiful day in'nit?" She said again , placing her hands on her hips and hoping that she could start a conversation. The barber though just kept staring out of the window.

"Ya know, I was thinking" The baker said again never losing hope "Since it's such a nice day, we could go to the park today the three of us, ya know, you ,me and Toby. Have a picnic or something..."

"No." The barber growled.

The baker's face fell. "Are ya sure? It is going to be real f-"She was interrupted by the now extremely annoyed barber.

"I told you no you bloody woman , what don't you understand?" He roared now finally turning to face her.

Tears started pricking her eyes and she stormed out of the shop before he could see her cry. God, she was so stupid! Thinking that he finally cared about her.

She run to her parlor, then into her bedroom , locked the door behind her and collapsed on her bed sobbing uncontrollably .

-**So was it better? Worse? Let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

**-A/N Whazz up Sweenet-shippers? So I present to you Chapter 5 . I want to thank those who review, it helps me a lot to know what you want me to fix or to see that you actually like the stuff I write. Also I should inform you that since schools are re-opening soon I wont't be able to update very often, you know with homework and stuff... Anyways , enjoy chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Sweeney watched as Nellie Lovett stormed out of the barber shop , trying to supress the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

He hated doing this. He hated treating her like that after all those good things she had done for him ,but he had no choice.

This woman tempted him. She was threatening to replace Lucy's place in his heart, and he couldn't allow this! He couldn't let her come into his life like that. He only cared about his Lucy ,not this silly baker after all, didn't he?

Lately , he found himself thinking about her more and more. Since the day he killed the judge they spent more time together and he came to the conclusion that he was actually _enjoying_ her company. No! No he did not! He should not , he could not ! She was just his landlady and his partner in crime and that's all!

He turned to the window. It was a beautiful day indeed... He wasn't really in the mood of barbering today after all, if he could kill the customers it would be different, he never got tired of this, but just barbering...

Maybe a picnic wouldn't be that bad, would it?

He heard quiet sobs coming from downstairs. It was the baker ,no doubt... It broke his cold heart (or what was left from it) to hear her crying. It was even worse thinking that he was responsible for her misery. Should he go downstairs and apologise? Should he confort her as well? Would she still be in the mood for that picnic? Sweeney sighed.

"Bloody hell, what is this woman doing to me?" He asked himself and left his shop.

He quickly got down the stairs and entered the pie shop. He walked past Toby ignoring his attempts to stop him from entering Mrs Lovett's parlor. He went outside Mrs Lovett's bedroom and knocked on the door.

The door opened wide revealing a red-eyed Mrs Lovett glaring at him.

"Wot?" She harshly asked.

"I- I'm sorry " Sweeney said looking at his feet. He couldn't look her in the eye, a strange feeling flowed throught him every time he did.

"And ya think that I'm going to forgive you that easily?" Mrs Lovett said, anger and hurt were obvious in her voice.

"No , I don't expect you to. I wouldn't ..."Sweeney said still looking at his feet.

"Well then why did you bother coming down here?"She said trying to sound more angry than she actually was.

"I reconsidered your proposal, I could close the shop for a little while so that we could go to the park...If you still want to..."Sweeney lifted his head this time to look at her.

"I don't know Mr T..." Nellie said" I just don't know what to think about you , ya know. The one moment you're treating me like shit and the next you come to my bedroom and tell me you would like it if we went to the park? I'm confused..." She looked him right in the eye.

Suddenly , the strangest thing happened. Sweeney wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Wot is that for?" The baker asked even more confused.

"Consider it an apology." Sweeney replied with his usual, emotionless voice.

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him as well and they just stood like that for a while. Sweeney was the first to pull away.

"So," He began "What about that picnic?" He asked.

Nellie looked to the ceiling for a while pretending to be thinking and then replied. "I think I'll pass." She said and closed her bedroom door.

Sweeney stood here mouth-agaped. "What ?!" He finally managed to say. "All this for nothing?!"

"That doesn't feel particulary good, does it?" She yelled from inside her room. He could tell she was enjoying this, she wanted him to taste his own medicine.

"Bloody woman!" He shouted and ran up to his shop.

Nellie was smirking behind the door. It felt good to have the upper hand for once...

**-A/N Was it too bad? I have a feeling that it was... Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-A/N Greetings humans! How's everyone doing this fine day (yes I'm in a good mood, just ignore it!) ? So this is Chapter six of What if? . I'm glad you're enjoying this story and thanks to everyone who reviews ;) :3. I hope you enjoy this _spicy_ chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I definitely do not own Sweeney Todd, if I did I would now be in Hawaii drinking a nice cocktail and flirting with a hot surfer ;) (If I'm lucky enough the surfer would look like Johnny Depp and would have a very impressive six-pack) **

Chapter 6

This day was extra busy for both the barber and the baker. Since the weather was so good ,half of London was on the streets and what's better than a hot meat pie or a clean shave?

Mrs Lovett was on fire! She was now all cheered-up since she gave Mr T a taste of his own medicine and was ready for work. Toby was nowhere to be found so she had to serve all the customers and bake the pies by herself. Only three hours had past and she thought she would collapse.

Sweeney wasn't less busy either. Within half an hour 5 customers had visited his shop, some of them with their famillies and noisy children. The barber's head felt like it was going to explode in any minute.

All the customers were now gone and he turned the sign in his shop from "Open" to "Closed". He then collapsed on his chair and let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding all this time.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. _A nice warm bath would be nice now... Yes , that's what I need, a nice hot bath. _He got up from his chair and exited his shop. He slowly walked down the stairs ,entered the pie shop and began descending another flight of stairs to get to the bakehouse. _Bloody stairs... How does that woman can handle all this every day? _He thought ,his mind drifting to Mrs Lovett, not for the first time that day...

He opened the heavy door and entered the warm bakehouse. He closed the door behind him and began moving towards the room the bath tub was. At that point he realised he wasn't entirely alone in the warm basement. Mrs Lovett was there with her back turned to him but aparently she wasn't aware of his prescence.

The woman began undressing, untying the lases of her corset first. Sweeney hid behind a wall , he didn't want to disturb her. Mrs Lovett's corset was now lying on the floor and she slowly, almost seductively, removed her dress and that reached the dirty floor too. She was now only in her undergarments and Sweeney couldn't take his eyes off of her, he was also drooling a little. It has been a lot of time since he had laid eyes on a naked woman and Mrs Lovett's figure was quite impressive too. He shook his head trying to remove these thoughts and tried to move and come and take his bath at a better time, but for some reason he just couldn't move. It was like his legs were glued to the floor.

He turned his head towards the baker's direction again and his eyes widened when he realized that ,in the meantime, she had removed her undergarments and her stalkings too. Sweeney swallowed hard, she was now completely naked before him. As if this all wasn't enough for him ,the baker bowed a little, giving him a very good view of her butt, to retrieve the cloths from the cold floor and place them on the laundry basket. Sweeney tried to ignore the bulge that was forming inside of his pants and that was making him extremely uncomfortable and fixed his gaze at the woman in front of him once again.

The baker now removed the pins from her head and let her long red curls fall at her pale shoulders. The barber was staring at her in awe, never before had he seen her hair down . They were always rolled up in messy rolls.

Mrs Lovett entered the bath tub, one leg at a time. Sweeney now had a very god view of her cleavage, and her face of course... The small baker lied on the tub ,leaving a sigh, and let her head hanging backwards.

Sweeney was tempted to just hop in that bloody tub with her right there and then but a voice in the back of his head kept him from doing so . He finally got the courage to pull his feet from the ground and walk back to his barber shop, the bath now completely forgotten.

Nellie Lovett smiled as soon as she heard the heavy door of the bakehouse opening and then closing. Stupid man! He thought she hadn't seen him staring at her all this time... She made him uncomfortable , she made him ache for her and she liked it. She was going to make him beg her, she was going to make him fall on her knees and beg her, just like she was silently begging him all this time...

**-A/N Yeah that's right Nell, make him beg! *Girl power* What did you all think ? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**-A/N Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention pleaseeee? Do you wake every morning in shame and despair to discover you don't a fanfic to read? Well ,ladies and gentlemen from now on you can waken at ease, you may never have a worry or care I'll show you a miracle marvelous rare that just popped in my head. T'wos What if's chapter six ! Here it is ladies and gents waiting for you to read it! Hope you enjoy it...**

Chapter 20

The demon barber was pacing nervously at his shop like a caged animal. He kept repeating to himself the same phrase again and again .

"No, this isn't happening... No this isn't happening..." He thought that the repeatition of this phrase would make him believe it but the truth was , each and every time he said it he believed it less and less.

The horrid realization that was threatening to appear got closer and closer and he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid it. The annoying little voice in the back of his head kept nagging telling him that he was being extremely childish, that he should start behaving as an adult and face the truth. Sweeney did his best to ignore that voice but it was becoming more and more difficult.

His constant pacing came to a stop and he just stood there facing the window. He figured there was no point in denying it anymore, he was in love with Eleanor Lovett...

First it was the thoughts that were bothering him all day. Then it was that night on the bakehouse, when she was taking a _too hot_ for his liking bath. Then it was the disturbing dreams that left him to deal with morning aches and pains. Then it was the fiery red curls and brown eyes he saw everytime he closed his eyes. And lastly, the most annoying of all, how his pulse quickened dangerously every time he saw her, every time he heard he voice, every time she called him, the strange ache in his stomach every time he thought about her.

Sweeney leaned on the large window of his barber shop ,staring at the vermin of the word below.

Suddenly , he heard her soft foot steps coming up the stairs and decided to ingore that stupid feeling that floweded through him again, and just continued to stare at the window.

"Brought ya lunch dear..."She said with her sing-song voice. Sweeney just continued to stare at the window, unable to look her in the eye.

"Mr T."She said, breaking the silence.

"What ?"Sweeney replied blankly.

"What did your Lucy look like? "This question caught him completely off guard. He searched every corner of his mind to remember his dear Lucy's face , but he found nothing.

"Ya don't remember her ,do ya?" She said placing her hands on her hips.

"She had yellow hair..."He finally said. The baker approached him slowly and stood right behind him.

"You have to forget 'bout her ya know. She's dead... We could have a life us two, not like I've dreamed of, not like you remember but we could be getting by..." His facial expression softened and he turned to face her.

His black orbs found her big brown eyes and he found himself lost in her gaze. She smiled a little at him, he didn't know why, he just knew that it relaxed him. Suddenly a sudden urge for physical contact filled his mind and he ever so slowly wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her in a tight embrance.

He felt her wrap her own arms around him and bury her head at the crook of his neck, red curls teasing his jaw. She was the first to pull away but for some reason he didn't leave her move further away from his body. She looked up at him surprised and he locked eyes with her once again. Up to this point they didn't know who was the first to get closer but their lips brushed for the very first time.

Both of them were now completely oblivious to the word around them , focusing all their attention to each other. Sweeney slowly, almost hesitantly opened his mouth slipping his tongue on her mouth begging for entrance. Nellie opened her mouth to and moved her tongue to meet his.

Now what had started as a soft and hesitant brush of lips had turned to a passionate and heated kiss. Hands gripping at everything they could reach, tongues attacking each other, almost as a competition. This was something neither of them have ever experienced and they both wished it would never end.

**-YAYYYY!Their finally having this conversation without bloody Anthony interrupting them! What did ya think? REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
